MHDSR - Valentines Day Special
by CaptainOntoOcean
Summary: When Bonnibel's parents are away, the children will play on Valentines day. High school AU. One Shot.


**A/N: In honor of this holiday I decided to give you all a little treat of what's to expect in the upcoming story - 'Must Have Done Something Right'! Although this is just mostly romance and smut I decided why not give you guys a little treat since I left off on a cliffhanger with BATVQ haha. So without further delay lets get to the romantics huh? Happy Valentines Day everyone! :3**

* * *

"And you're sure you remember your grandmother's phone number?" Mr. Blythe asked his daughter as he threw on his coat.

"Yes, dad." she replied with a smile.

"And you remember where to go in case of an emergency?"

"Yes, dad."

"And you remember tha-"

"Dad! I'm sixteen! Give me some credit would you!" laughed the daughter.

"Alright, alright! I'm just a bit nervous about leaving you home for the weekend is all.. A father can worry."

"I understand a father can worry, but honestly.. what am I gonna do?"

"Bonnibel, you have to understand that with us leaving to see our relatives, your brother off at an internship, and you wanting to stay home for the first time.. it's a big step for us and you." said Mrs. Blythe as she put a small pink cap on her youngest daughter, Goliad.

"I know, mom. I just want you guys to trust me and know that everything is going to be okay. I'm not going to be doing anything but studying and getting homework done."

"And..?" began Mr. Blythe.

"And what?"

"Are you going to be having Marceline over?"

"Well, she needs help studying for her Physics final other than that, no."

"Bonnibel..."

"Dad. You've got to trust me when I say that's all that's going to happen! I may be a young adult but you know I'm smart with decisions I make."

With a sigh, the older man hugged his daughter close before looking down at her, "I know and you know I trust you. We should be hitting the road, be safe and remember to call if you need anything! We left you some money in the safe, spend it wisely, alright?"

"Of course. You guys get there safe, tell grandma and grandpa I said hi." said the young woman with a smile as she leaned against the front door frame.

Her family waved goodbye once more before she saw nothing but the red lights on the back of the car, soon disappearing into the night. She closed the door and locked it, with a sigh she made her way into the kitchen and den area where on the counter bar laid out her English notebook and the novel she was assigned to read. She pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose and began reading again, though after a while they just became words that she had to keep rereading over and over again.

She finally gave up after the fifth time of reading the same line and gave a deep sigh, she wasn't sure why she couldn't study, this wasn't like her at all. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Bonnibel glanced up and became a bit weary on whether or not to actually answer it. She decided best to stay quiet and maybe they would leave. She sat still and waited, again there was another knock. Her heart pounded a bit harder as she rose from the bar stool, with her phone in hand and Marceline's number already on speed dial, she crept to the door. Her breathing became a bit heavy and her mind racing with what her next move with be had it been an intruder, she was never one to be so skeptical on who was behind the door, but then again she was never alone all the time either.

Once again the mysterious stranger knocked on the door, she drew out a long breath and peeked behind the small glass eye within the wood. All she saw was a familiar red hood and a black coat standing out in the cold, it wasn't until the figure turned to the side to take out their cellphone did she know who it was.

"Marceline?" questioned the young woman when she finally opened the door, "what are you doing here?"

"Finally you opened up! It's freezing out here!" said her girlfriend as she walked inside.

"And this is coming from someone who loves the cold?"

"I DO love the cold, it's just I didn't think you'd make me wait!"

Bonnibel closed and locked the door before turning to her girlfriend with her arms crossed, "Well I didn't know who was at the door! Besides being alone in a big house kinda creeps you out especially when it's night."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, alone."

"Why are you alone?"

"Bubba went to an interview for an internship at his dream job out of state and my parents, along with Goliad, went to go see my relatives."

"So why didn't you go?"

"I have too much work to do and I still have to help you study, so I stayed behind."

"Why didn't you call me earlier and tell me?" asked Marceline as she took off her coat and hoodie.

The younger girl shrugged as she made her way back to the kitchen, "Figured you were gonna be busy with recording and such, plus I didn't want to bother you."

"You know you never bother me, besides I can work on music any time. You always come first." replied the senior as she grabbed onto her lovers waist and began to lightly kiss her neck.

"Marceline.." Bonnibel trailed her hand up in the black hair resting upon her shoulder, she normally couldn't resist her girlfriend kissing her neck like that but this time she had to, "we can't." She walked to her seat and sat down in front of her book.

The senior gave a small sigh before sitting next to her lover, "So what are we reading tonight?"

"Romeo and Juliet. Don't get me wrong it's a nice story, but I'm usually not one to read romance over science fiction." joked Bonnibel.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite." recited the singer.

"..what?"

Marceline gave a toothy grin before speaking, "Act two, scene two, page six. It's my favorite line from the play."

"How... How do you remember that?"

"It was my mothers favorite story. She would read it all the time, especially on Valentine's day."

"..IS THAT TODAY?"

"Why do you think I came over..?"

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!"

The older girl laughed and held her girlfriend's face gently as she spoke, "Bonnie, it's okay! Calm down."

"No! It's not okay! We should be out having dinner and having fun! Oh god, Marceline, I'm so sorry! I had completely forgotten what today was! I-"

Marceline cut off Bonnibel by kissing her, her hands still gently cupping her face as a slight blush grew on her cheeks. Although the kiss wasn't deep, it was still just as passionate. Their lips moved together slowly, caressing the soft skin against one another as time passed by. Finally they parted and blue eyes gazed into hazel colored ones.

"I really am sorry.." apologized the junior once again.

"You don't need to be. My last Valentine's day was spent picking Ash up at a bar and having to clean up his puke before going home, you've definitely made this one a lot better."

"I don't want to make it better.. I want to make it the best."

"Bonnie y-"

The younger girl cut off her lover this time with a kiss before standing and leading her to the stair case. They made their way through the darkened hallways before walking into Bonnibel's room. She switched on her Christmas lights that hung about her room before laying her lover on her bed, she then pulled her hair out of her tight bun and placed her glasses on the nightstand beside her bed. She crawled over the senior and straddled her hips.

"We don't have t-"

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

Bonnibel nodded before pulling her large white sweater off and over her head revealing her heaving bare chest underneath. The older girl exhaled deeply before leaning up and taking a pert nipple into her mouth, her hand reaching up to massage the other breast. She could hear her girlfriend moan and small hands wrapping themselves into her hair, her blush become a bit deeper as she even heard her name escape her lovers lips. After some time she switched up her routine and gave attention to the other breast before feeling her body being pushed back down onto the mattress.

She watched as the younger girl reached down and began to unbuckle her black belt and unbutton her blue jeans, she rose her body slightly to allow the clothing to be pulled off her figure and tossed onto the carpeted floor. Marceline felt the small hands returning once again to begin rubbing her core outside her boyshorts, she slightly bucked her hips into her girlfriends hand before moaning.

"F-Fuck.." she gasped as her arched her back and gasped as fingers finally made their way into the fabric and began rubbing slightly harder against her outer lips. She could feel soft kisses against her neck and she again moaned while digging her short nails into her black sleeves. Her chest rapidly rising and falling as she was being pleased. As confident as the older girl made herself out to be and never caring what anyone thought, only her girlfriend could make her crash and crumble so easily. Not even Ash could do that. Not like this anyways.

Finally Bonnibel removed the remaining barrier of clothing that had become dampened and threw them aside, she trailed her lips lower and kissed down the very neatly trimmed line of hair that lead to the peak of her girlfriend's mound. She glanced up to look at the older girl as she gently flicked her tongue against her clit before kissing it. She could see Marceline shake a bit from pleasure, she smiled sweetly before tucking her pink hair behind her ear and began sucking on her clit.

Marceline moaned loudly as she arched her back again, her hands now tugging on the pillow beneath her head as her eyes closed tightly shut. She bit onto her lower lip as she reached between her legs and grabbed onto the dyed hair, gasping again as she felt a finger enter her and began pumping. Her chest moved up and down at a slower rate as she slowly opened her eyes and watched her girlfriend please her. Blue eyes shortly after met with hers as she felt another finger enter her and curl just into the right set of nerves to cause her escaping moan go up an octave.

"B-Bonnie!" she moaned as her girlfriend teasingly pumped against the nerves once more.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when we make love?" teased the junior as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of the older girl. She watched as Marceline slightly thrash her body beneath her as her inner walls became tighter around her fingers, "cause I must say you look gorgeous."

"S-shut up! I don-" Marceline cut herself off as the fingers inside her moved faster, causing her to moan louder again, a thin layer of sweat working it's way across her body as she tried her best not to come sooner. Her hazel eyes snapped shut again before feeling her black sweater being pushed up and over her chest, her bra cup being pushed down and finally a warm mouth clamping onto her breast and began lapping around her nipple.

The older girl's lightly tanned hand reached up and caressed the pink hair again as she felt her climax soon coming, a warm feeling rose in the pit of her stomach as her toes curled and she bucked her hips in time with her girlfriend's hand. Bonnibel could feel her lovers inner walls becoming even tighter around her fingers and knew she was going to come soon, her lips left the tanned chest and crashing into Marceline's lips as her finger moved faster against just the right spot, finally with one last pump she felt a loud moan trying to escape against her lips as her girlfriend finally orgasmed.

Marceline breathed shakily against Bonnibel as she felt the fingers continue to move gently in and out of her as she came down from her high. Finally the smaller fingers left her body and she relaxed against the mattress. The older girl used her sleeve to wipe her upper lip from the sweat she had produced and held her girlfriend close to her body.

"So is it the best Valentines day yet?" questioned Bonnibel as she licked her hand clean.

"Not quite yet." smirked the senior.

"Why no-" the younger girl was interrupted as she saw her girlfriend smiling deviously down at her from above, her hand rubbing against her small shorts and a moan passing her lips.

"Because Valentine's day isn't over just yet."

* * *

**A/N: Hope this will suffice until I'm able to finally post MHDSR Chapter One soon! (I swear it will be soon I'm just having a bit of problems with the file on my computer). Anyways again, Happy Valentines Day! :3**

**Captain Signing Off!**


End file.
